Their Happily Ever After
by allieanee
Summary: Merlin has been sentenced to death and Morgana blames herself. When things make a turn for the best will they get their happily ever after?


She looked out from my window to the crowd that was gathering in the square. Uther has just discovered a new sorcerer and they are about to execute him now.

_I should already be used to this. _She thought as she saw the executor make the sorcerer kneel as he is about to cut the sorcerer's head off.

_It shouldn't hurt anymore!_ She scolded herself for the third time that very same morning. She knew that if it were another person it would not hurt as much as it does but this is no mere sorcerer. This is the love of her life. The man who has stood by her, helped her through her nightmares, and most of all just be there for her and encouraging her to move on and not be afraid her abilities. This man that they are about to kill was and is still is the best thing that happened to her. This man is Merlin.

She knew that he did not deserve to die; in fact, she knew that if there was someone who deserved to die it should be herself. Why? You may ask is she thinking this way. It is because everything that is happening now is her fault and it pains her to remember what happened just two nights ago.

* * *

_Morgana was just about to drink her sleeping drought when she heard a loud knock come from her door. She opened it and smiled as she saw who it was. It was Merlin. She didn't know why she always felt so happy and at peace when Merlin was around but when she saw his eyes, his eyes that were filled with fear, her smile faded. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked moving from the door so that Merlin could come in._

"_The guards are after me. I think Uther knows." He said. At first Morgana felt confused as to what he was saying until she remembered his confession to her about his magical abilities._

"_How?" She suddenly asked but the question was never answered, for the moment she said it the guards barged through the doors and captured Merlin. I shouted words like "STOP!" and "LET HIM GO!" but nothing worked. Merlin struggled against their grip but he was fighting a losing battle. He knew this but he still fought even if it's just for Morgana's sake. Sadly though they dragged him away and Morgana did the only thing she could do go to Uther and snap at him as to why he had taken Merlin, her Merlin, from her._

_She hurriedly ran to the throne room running faster than she had before. Her feet were killing her but she knew she had to save Merlin. Morgana barged into the throne room and saw Uther and Arthur having an argument._

"_WHY DID YOU ARREST MERLIN?" Morgana shouted gaining the attention of both the King and the Prince._

"_He is a Sorcerer!" Uther shouted back and Arthur looked as if he had just lost someone he loved and he just might._

"_Have you any proof?" Morgana asked getting angrier and angrier by the seconds passing. _

"_Yes and might I say if it weren't for you we would never have caught him." Uther answered smiling as if proud of what he has done, and what he is about to do._

"_What do you mean because of her?" Arthur snapped pointing a finger at Morgana angrily. _

"_Did you not know Arthur? Morgana here had a meeting with your manservant the other night. Luckily I was passing her chambers when I heard their conversation. Your manservant confessed his magical ability to Morgana. His reasons I know not, but what Morgana answered was a shock to me. She told him that she would keep his secret. That she would not tell. I am disappointed in you Morgana, and if it weren't to my promise to your father you would have be beside him being executed tomorrow as well!" Once Uther finished his explanation Morgana was shocked. She did not know anyone had heard that conversation and she blamed herself for not checking or making sure no one was around. _

_Arthur looked at her hurt on his face. She did not understand why but it was as if he was blaming her for Merlin being caught as well._

_When she and Arthur left the throne room Arthur pulled her to his chambers and started shouting at her._

"_HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" He said fury evident on his face. "I don't know. I didn't know Uther was there." She answered but barely hearable. _

"_THAT'S THE POINT! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN CAREFUL!" He shouted once again now only noticing the tears streaming down her face._

"_I didn't want him to die. I wanted to tell him he could trust me. I loved him and yet it is my fault he is going to die." She answered and Arthur immediately wrapped his arms around her to let her cry on to his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry it's not your fault and Merlin would not want you blame yourself as well. I just hope that he could find a way to escape."_

* * *

She started crying once again as she finished remembering. Even though she knew it was not her fault she can't help but still blame herself. Morgana looked down once again from her window seeing that Merlin was staring at her.

_I Love You_ He mouthed to me and she started crying harder when she saw Uther raised his hand.

She could not look at Merlin as he was about to die, but she also could not look away, for she could not look away from his intense blue eyes that she still seemed to drown in. Suddenly she saw his eyes turn gold for a moment and she felt as if someone had just kissed her cheek. She knew it was his magic and she could not help but smile as she heard a whisper. _I will wait for you and my heart will forever be yours._ As she heard those words she did the only thing she could do…

"MERLIN!" she shouted making everyone look up to her window. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO!" as she said those words the ground started shaking it was as if a massive earthquake was occurring. "MORGANA!" She heard someone shout and she looked to the gates where Mordred was bursting through the druids with him. "Where is Emrys?" He asked and she answered him.

"He is in the center of the square. Save him Mordred please." As he heard her reply he rushed to the center of the square and saw Merlin right away. The earthquake was still going on which is why no one could do anything as The Druids rushed through the square. She saw Mordred reach Merlin and both of them looked at her in her window.

"Morgana you must come with us." Mordred said and Merlin nodding as if hearing him say it.  
"I will, but how?" Morgana asked.

"Run to the forest now!" Mordred said as he ran Merlin and the druids in tow.

Morgana did as she was told and ran. She ran to the forest while the earthquake was still going on. As she reached the square she caught Arthur's eye and she was shocked to see that he had Gwen beside him and they were both smiling at her. Happy that both her and Merlin could be happy. She smiled back and continued even if Camelot's Knights were after her.

She ran through the gates and escaped to the forest. "Morgana is that you?" She heard and all too familiar voice ask as Merlin emerged from a tree.

"YES!" She said running to him and jumped into his arms crashing her lips onto his. When the kiss ended she couldn't help but smile. Yes they would be on the run until Arthur becomes king, but somehow knowing she would be with Merlin and Mordred made her think that she wouldn't have it any other way.

She was happy. He was happy. They were both happy. To them no matter what everyone says this is their Happily Ever After

* * *

**Honestly I find this fic an attempt to get rid of writer's block, so I know it is not all that good. Also it's pretty short. I edited it just a bit now, but it's just some word changes here and there. Reviews are appreciated and will make me smile. **

**I own what I own, nothing more and nothing less.**


End file.
